


All the Pretty Horses

by evilfox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 养马pwp





	All the Pretty Horses

“你不是认真的吧？”Hux在喘息之间偷闲问他。

“什么意思？”Ben含糊地反问，他的嘴还贴在红发男人胸前吮着一粒小巧的乳头。

“你不是要在这里做吧？”问出这句时，Hux试图扭转自己被压在马厩的木板门上的局面。

“我喜欢这里。”Ben凑近对方肩窝，用他那大得仿佛有攻击意味的鼻子深吸着衬衫领子下面生姜前调的香水味。

“Burberry Brit？我还以为你会用点更嗲的东西。”

废话。他是来工作的，没有理由把自己喷成一只女王蜂。

他想把这些话摔给Ben，但不是现在——现在，那只大手正扣在他裤裆下揉弄，害他一句整话也说不出。

Ben扯开他的马裤，摸进去玩弄他半硬的性器。

“我早就想这么干了。”他在接吻间隙匆匆说，“从你第一天来我家，我就想把你这可笑的灯笼裤脱掉。”

是的，从第一天起，Hux就知道他的麻烦不止来自马匹也来自这个打算亲自骑马参赛的大少爷。

你给他取名了吗？第一次见面那天，Hux问他。

黑暗武士Kylo Ren。年轻的马主回答说。

练马师哭笑不得。如果他当初更明智一点，就该知道这家伙的思维和那些给黑马取名叫Noir或者Jaguar的正常人绝对不在一个波长里。

Ben无谓地耸耸肩：简称Kylo Ren也行。

没过多久Hux就搞清了这个状况：Ben Solo对马匹没有丁点常识，他买马只是一时任性，就像所有千金小姐都想在八岁生日那天得到一匹小矮马。只不过他不是个小女孩，他想要更大、更酷的东西，于是他得到了这匹同他的发色一样黑亮的高头大马。

“等等，这是什么？”Hux听到那男人在他耳边低语。他的马裤被褪到膝盖以下，一根手指在刺探他仍然柔软放松的洞口，“你干什么了？你早上睡醒第一件事就是操自己？你用手指插自己的时候，是想着我还是想着我的马？”

他不想回答来自Ben Solo的羞辱提问。他可以辩称自己昨晚约了个炮友，但那是谎话，说谎总归需要一点专注力，当一个人屁眼里插着别人的指头时，保持专注是不可能的。

“你错了。”他战战地说。

“还嘴硬？”Ben的手指在他身体里更卖力地挑逗。

“不是手指，我用了按摩棒。”

他满意地看到Ben怔了一下，那对深色瞳孔因兴奋而放大。

Hux别过头，因而注意到那黑马在栏里一动不动地盯着他们。他知道自己应该感到诡异、不舒服，他应该因被动物看着而扫兴，但他没有。他觉得下身更硬了。

它恨我。Hux想。这个狠毒的、爱记仇的畜生。

当然，它有充足的理由。在它眼里，Hux是这个家里唯一跟它过不去的人类，Solo家的其他人只会抚摸它、用亲昵的语调和他说话、喂它吃苹果，只有Hux试图让它听从口令、接受驾驭，它所能做的也就是把年轻的练马师摔得满身淤青。

我建议骟了他。最终，Hux诚实地说。

什么？！不！操你的，我花那么多钱雇你来，你的专业建议就是骟了他？！

Ben暴怒地瞪着他，就像在审判一个犯下反人类罪行的战犯。Hux不得不给他解释绝育手术是改善马匹行为的常用手段，以及他的马说到底只是卖给外行人的宠物而非真正的良种赛马，并没有留种的价值。

听我的，骟了他，然后我帮你找个骑师，也许我们做的事能有点成果。

首先，谁也不准骟我的马。Ben Solo宣布。还有，我就是他的骑师。

什么？别开玩笑了？

没开玩笑。

你对你自己的身材有概念吗？别说装备和鞍具的重量，就算你裸体骑上去——假装你是他妈的戈黛娃夫人——也是严重超标的。

他的本意当然是对Ben Solo和他根本不适合骑马的身材进行恶毒嘲讽，实际效果却不尽如人意。

……你幻想我裸体骑马？ 

Shit.

结果他没法洗掉脑内的意象了。这就是为什么他一大清早就想着那个黑发男人把自己插射了。

这也是为什么他现在正和他的雇主滚在一堆垫草上，迫不及待要对着那根诱人的大家伙坐下去。

他扶着那男人宽阔、白皙的双肩，感受那份生涩、难驯的热情缓慢地填满他。一双不容拒绝的强壮手臂环到他身后，掰开他的臀瓣，迫使他被进得更深。

可悲的大个子。他永远不能成为一个骑手。Hux享受着眼前光景，察觉自己对那个人的厌恶之中掺杂了一些轻蔑的怜悯。

都是因为这肉体，一定是这样，这见鬼的、野兽般的男性力量。Hux喜欢和马匹打交道，他一向认为自己对马的兴趣远大于对人类的。可是这个男人，这一尊被自然赋予无上荣光的身体……纵有天下骏马也不换（he wouldn´t trade for all the pretty horses in the world）。

也许是他抑制不住的尖叫终于达到惊扰的程度，不远处的黑马开始焦躁地踱步，频频喷着鼻息。

喜欢你看到的吗，Kylo Ren？Hux想着，心里浮起一丝自己也觉得可笑的胜利感，甚至觉得在马厩打炮的不体面行为有了某种正当理由——至少给那匹以摔他为乐的恶马添堵了。一本万利。

他了无遗憾地加快手上的动作，射在Ben Solo饱满的胸肌上。当他感到自己后面的小洞在淌着对方的精液，才惊觉他们根本没有保护措施。

Shit。

他觉得自己应该抓狂，但他没有。他躺倒在那个男人身边，任身下的垫草扎得他又疼又痒，但他不想起来，他被榨干了。

“好吧。”Ben没头没尾地说。

“你说什么？”Hux皱眉，尽管连月来他也有点习惯了Ben的说话方式。

“听你的，找个骑师，你懂这些的，你去搞。”

“那绝育的事……”

“不行，没商量。”

Hux偏过头，向那黑马投去“算你今天走运”的一瞥。

Ben突然坐起来，像是有了什么绝妙的主意：

“不如你来当他的骑师。”

“……你是想让那畜生弄死我。”

“就这样定了。”

“不，我有两年没上过赛场了。”

“自信点。”Ben拂开他额前汗湿的红色发丝，动作意外地轻柔，“你能骑我，当然也能骑我的马。”

Hux感到心里有些不安分的猜想在翕动。也许——只是也许——Ben Solo也不全然是个不解风情的大龄儿童。

“起来，”他站起身，向Hux伸出手，“我们回去洗个澡，玩点别的。”

Hux不确定自己还能否再战一轮，又不想放过任何与这个男人有关的冒险机会，他握住Ben的手，借力起来，忐忑而又期待。

“玩什么？”他低声问。

“前线2。”

好吧。Hux想。前言收回。

 

【完】


End file.
